Insanity Swan
by jade.rose.1656
Summary: Emma life has always been a challenge- confusing - painful. Emma may seen nonchalant, but after being a pirate, princess, runaway, foster, mother, lover, and most beautiful of all, insane, you lose it. Darkness is so beautifully wicked. Think wicked thoughts. Think beautiful, dark, wicked thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Emma stood at the front of the ship. She let the wind whip her hair and salty water sporadically splash her. She then let the moment pass, turning heel to her crew.

"Smee!" She called for her first mate. She came scrabbling to her feet.

"Yes?" He asked.

" _Yes?_ That's captain to you." She said proudly, still having the wind whip her blond curls.

"Sorry captain. Would you need anything?" He asked a little shakily.

"Fetch my -" She was interrupted by a few excited noises, then decided to investigate by turning to see a Misthaven ship far off. She smiled.

"Boys, I think we have our next victim." She said, pointing.

"Full speed Smee. Full godamn speed." Emma said, using her devilish smile of hers. She headed off to her cabin, grabbing a sword in one hand and letting her hook fall to her side. She emerged from her cabin, realizing that they quickly approached the ship. Emma stormed off to the wheel, pushing Smee out the way realizing his mistake of going dead straight to them. She grabbed the wheel, pulling it drastically as she furrowed her brows. She plans to go around the ship, sneak up behind them.

"What the hell, Smee?" She yelled.

"Sorry captain." He said shakily. The other crew members sneered at the rambling sailor on the floor. Emma whiped her head of blond curls to the crew.

"You better stop sneering or I'll make you swab the damn deck, mates." She said, presenting her sword out in front of her to show her honesty. The crew instantly stopped sneering and got back to preparing to attack. Emma raised her hook to her face, admiring it's smooth turn and sharp tip. She smiled, gently turning the wheel to notches port, then one notch starboard. She slammed the sword into the wood, causing it to stay there, still. She ran her fingers over the symbol she had put there years ago teaching her first love Baefire how to sail. His heart was crushed in front of her, and ever since then she has sought the satisfaction of her hook in Rumplestiltskin's black, power hungry heart of his.

"Smee, get your ass up. Refill my rum flask. She said, holing her empty flask for him to take. He scrambled to his feet, doing so.

"Here you go captain." He said, out of breath and holding the flask for her to take. Emma took it, taking a swig. She turned the wheel sharply port.

"Ready boys?" Emma said with a smirk. They all raise their swords in agreement. The ship gets so close she can see yelling sailors. She directly puts the ship parallel to the Misthaven ship, letting her men hop the 2 foot gap and invade the ship. She was the last off her ship. She was unknown due to the fighting. She was stopped by a sword an inch away from her throat. She was calm.

"Captain...?" She said calmly.

"Liam." He growled. Emma swiftly ducked down and disarmed him. She tripped him and it was her turn to hold the sword to his throat. She smiled. Her pirates had already killed the crew. She plunged her sword forward, killling Liam.

"Get the gold, mates." She said in triumph. They smiled as they pleased their captain. Emma dropped her sword and fell by the captain. She did what she always does to a captain; she carves a swan into the flesh with her hook. She put under it E.S. The initials of her. She did this on his arm. She headed to the captain's log of Liam's ship. No body was in there. She saw a baby. He had brown hair. She walked to the baby holding her hook to it, then stopped. She could get ransom from this family. She smiled grabbing the baby. Roughly.

"Mates look what I found." She said, getting her crew's attention and smiling devilishly. She held the baby. She got confused looks.

"Ransom money." She snarled. The crew laughed in supporting manners. They all hopped back onto their own ship. She got into her room.

"It's a pirate's life for you." She said to the infant in her arms.

~Killian~

Killian waited at the docks. His brother was going to be back today. He was a Captain, even though Killian was just a peasant. He waited longer than he though he did. Then, he saw his ship. It was slow. When it reached dock, a man- No a teenager hopped of the ship with tears.

"I am the- the only one." He whimpered. Killian's heart dropped.

He saw his brother.

"Who.." He growled.

"Pir-Pirates." He said, falling to his knees. Killian hopped onto the ship and ducked to his brother. A slice to the throat. He grabbed his dead brother into his arms. That's when he noticed marks in his flesh. A swan. The two letters, E.S.

"Captain Emma." He growled. She was a well known pirate. Ruthless, neverless.

He released a breath he did know he was holding.

"I will, avenge you brother." He said, holding Liam close.

"The baby.." Killian said.

~Emma~

Emma pulled her hair into a ponytail. She put the baby in the bed of hers and laid with it, smiling. She instantly stopped when she realized she was. Emma soon fell asleep next to the tired baby. He was so quiet.

~The next morning.~

Emma woke to the baby's ear painful screams. She picked it up, swaying it back and forth. It instantly calmed down, but he was hungry. Emma walked over to the shelf of drinks she had.

"Goat milk." She said, grabbing it and bringing it the to baby's lips. He liked it. He drank not much, but he was full. Emma put the bottle on the shelf. She picked up the infant.

"Smee!" She yelled, having the man run to her.

"Watch the kid. If you want you can stay in my room." She said, walking out. Emma took the wheel, letting the wind once more slap at her blond curls. She smiled. Today was the day they were going to see the queen and king. Snow and David. They were going to pretend to be peasants; robbing the royals.

"Crew, get into the worst clothes you've got. Not even royals con stop us, mates." She yelled to her listening crew before running to her room to get a peasant dress. She looked at Smee holding the baby, and with one glance he and the crying pain in the ass were gone. Emma slipped out of her captain's clothes, getting into the dress. It was dirty and had holes. She ruffled her hair looking as if she had been unable to brush it. She put dirt onto her face. She glanced into the mirror. She looked like a real peasant. She walked out of her room, seeing the others had done the same. They smiled, seeing their captain as they neared shore. Smee ran back into Emma's room, continuing his task.

The ship hit the docks to the Misthaven castle. _Play time._

Emma and her crew hit the ground hopping off the ship. The acted if they haven't been on ground for years. They traveled to the castle. They let the group of twenty instantly into the castle. When they walked in Snow and David sat int their thrones.

"Why have you come?" Snow asked softly.

"I- I'm Emma. I can't find my son. H-His name is-" Emma said with fake sadness. She faked a falling to the ground. Snow ran to her side. Emma pretended to be sick. Her crew pretended to look tired.

"Your'e to kind." Emma pretended to say weakly.

"Don't worry; we will find your son. This other man reported of losing his brother's son as well." Snow said, stroking Emma's hair. Her face was oddly familiar. Blond curls? Curt green eyes... Her name was Emma.. No it couldn't be.

"Who are your parents?" Snow asked. Emma answered truthfuly because the truth was more painful than a story.

"I-I don't know. I was found in the woods and I never had a family. I always ran." She answered. She noticed the shocked faces of David and Snow. The lost princess Emma. That's when Emma snatched the tiara on Snow's head and the pirates ran out the door. They climbed onto the ship, cheering as Emma pulled the ship out the docks.


	2. Chapter 2

As the cheering pirates pulled out the docks many soldiers were at the shore, attempting to get the tiara. Snow and David came to the shore to Emma surprise.

"Emma!" She heard snow yell.

"I am Captain Emma of the Jolly Roger. You will address me as so." Emma yelled back, sneering. Snow and David looked distressed. Emma turned to see a man with scruffy black hair and a black vest. He was a peasant.

"You killed my brother!" He screeched.

"I don't know who that would be, I have killed many, love." Emma sneered at the man's pained face.

"Captain Liam." He screamed because of the distance of him and the ship.

"Oh him?! He was weak and this baby we have of his-" Killian's face dropped. Snow and David watched their cruel daughter. "-Will be great randsom money. I think I'll name him Henry." She said with a devilish smile of her. The croud at the shore gasped.

"David we messed up." She said falling to her knees.

"I know, Snow." He said helping her up. The walked back to the kingdom, sadly. Killian just stood there at the shore. He saw a boat.. A small one tied to a tree by the shore. He got an idea. He untied the boat hopping on it using two carved paddles in side the boat to catch the porposely slow Jolly Roger.

-Hours later-

Emma was in her cabin. She glanced over to a blanket that was drenched over something. She walked over to it, hesitating her hand to pull the blanket off of the object. She stop hesitating and pulled it and instantly tears swelled up in her green eyes. She and Baefire had stood at the mirror together. She had covered it up because she hated the way her face looked, so saddened and depressed. She put her hand on the mirror. She tried to hide her tears as she turn to collapse into her chair having Smee knock. She wiped her eyes.

"Come in." She gruffed. He walked in and put the child down. He glanced at the mirror and gave Emma a hug. She hesitated, then accepting it. She nodded at him in thanks. The walked out the captain's log and went the the front of the ship. Emma was a killing, ruthless pirate but she also loved her crew. She sang for the crew around every week. She sat, letting her legs dangle danger free off the side as she began to sing a song she wrote.

 _"The sound of the blue. The sound of the night. The sound of the waves, flickering in the night. As the sun settled low, no dangerous foe. Just a orange, yellow and purple glow painted across the sky."_ She closed her eyes, knowing her crew must be staring a hole into her back.

Killian was out of sight, but he heard this beautiful voice. It was song very unknown to him. He squinted his eyes to see who sung, the gasping at the blonde at the edge of her ship, singing to her crew.

 _"A pain, to large. A fate, to bad. A lost love, a lost hand. A lost friend, lost sand, someone down a ways deep blue. Blurry vision. Unable to hear. A storm awaits, deep down blue. Love is pain, love is insane. A crew is smart, a crew has my heart. Lost contol, death blood. Never buried down in mud; never a friend. A heart never to mend."_

Emma had loved this song. She wrote it after Baefire's death.

 _"No parents, no love. No friend, no home. Always going to be.. Alone."_

Killian listened to the heart mending song as he starred at this pirate singing like.. Like a princess. He now understood. He uncracked Emma's riddle. He felt so.. at ease. Emma was unknown. She had no home. No family. She must have lost someone she loved. She started singing again.

 _"It's a pirate's life for me. It's a beauty out on sea. The place I feel ok, the boat always to sway. A bird of white. Rewriting the night. A swan, pros and never cons. A mere shove, can break a heart of love."_

Killian closed his eyes listening to this killer. He felt... Calm. Not sad.. or mad.. Just calm. Emma stopped singing and her crew cheered. That's when he turned his head to a low rumble. Emma turned to. A storm was a brew.

Emma sighed. She murmured some thing like a "Bloody hell." Emma took at her crew and with one glance they knew that they would need to prepare the ship. Emma stormed off to her cabin.

"Baby's first storm." She said, in a pissed manner. She took her man and scanned it, finding she wasn't far from her destination. She left the map as she walked out the cabin, seeing flashes of lightning and loud roars of the clouds. Emma felt the drenching ran as she heard a scream coming from the black blue waves.

"If I tug the rope pull me up." Emma growled to her crew as she tied a rope to her hip before diving into the unknown water. She saw a man, remnants of a small ship floating. The man was sinking as Emma dove her head under the water, grabbing the man. She tugged her rope as her crew pulled the pair up. Emma laid the man on the deck as he spit and coughed water from his lungs.

"Get the sea out your lungs, mate." She mumbled. The crew had went back to their duties. Emma did not realize it was the man from the docks until he opened his magnificent blue eyes.

"You.. Saved me.." He coughed. Emma smiled devilishly.

"You were saved by a beautiful pirate." She said playfully as she did with everyone.

"Yes." He said, inferring to her saving him.

"I know I'm beautiful." Emma teased while pulling at her drenched hair and clothes.

"Goddamn it." She mumble standing up from the peasant's side.

"Brand new dragon leather." She murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma stood up leaving Killian on the ground. She stalked off to her cabin, most likely to change. He was surprised she did not lock his ass up. He stood slowly. Emma then came out of her cabin wearing leather pants and a black animal fur top. She pushed him to the ground.

"You did not get your captain's permission." She growled. She looked at his face. It genuinely looked horrified. She stuck her hand out. He looked at it, scared to move.

"I don't bite, sailor." Emma said, smiling devilishly. He took Emma hard, strong grip. He saw got a proper view of Emma's green eyes. Sadness and untouchable determination swam in her emerald eyes.

"Thank you for saving me." Killian whimpered. Emma nodded. She did not want to seem weak in any way. She turned heel, having her blonde curls follow her perfect head. Killian's memories of his dead brother flooded back into his head. He furrowed his brows. This angel killed his brother?

"You killed my brother." He yelled to her turned back. She turned around and in her eyes he thought he saw a bit of sorry. What every he saw, it changed to anger.

"That's not a way to speak to your captain, love." Emma growled, turning and taking two huge strides to be face to face to the sea logged man.

"That's not a way to kill my brother." He yelled back, looking into her sea green, perfect eyes. Emma grunted as she pushed Killian down and held her hook to his throat.

"Now. Do you want to join him?" Emma asked, with her smile of sarcasm. Killian looked horrified. Emma let her hook rest back to her side as she kicked the man in his side. He groaned and instantly put his hands to where she had kicked him.

"Smee!" Emma yelled, having the man come running at his captain's command which always made Emma laugh.

"Yes c-captain?" He said, out of breath.

"Take our friend to the cell." Emma said, with confidence in her strong, bold voice. He saw a paper fall from Emma's pocket before Smee closed in on him. He snatched the paper, seeing that it was a man. He looked around Emma's age; his features bold by the artist. Emma saw what he was holding and grabbed it. He saw a tear slide down her perfect face as he was dragged away to the cell. He felt pity for this monster.

Then it hit him.

The song she sung.. It was about that man.

As he was thrown into the cell he could tell that he was in a corner of the captain's log. The cell- No cage- Was small. He studied the walls, pictures of the Dark One and some weird dagger. A drawing of the same man was framed, and small print written under. He strained to see, barely reading the words, "I will get revenge, love." And signed under was E.S.

Emma Swan. Must be her initials.

"What are you looking at, love?" He didn't realize Emma had came in. Her voice was weak but strong somehow.

"Who's that man? If I'm gonna be prisoner I wanna know my captain." His voice wasn't bitter; comforting. That's what it was.

"If you really want to know-" Emma walked to the cage and sat, cris cross in front of him.

"-His name was Baefire. I met him long ago, we fell in love. The dark one crushed his heart right in front of me. H-he took my hand. Literally. I broke a deal with him." Emma was crying as she explained the story. She wiped her tears from her face. Killian gained some respect for this woman.

"It's ok." He said the words without knowing. He held out his hand through the bars. She glanced at it, and didn't respond. Just got up and pulled a key out. She unlocked the door and smiled.

"You want to stay in here and rot or help me?" She asked. It was her turn to hold out a hand. As he took it and stepped out, a flash of magic appeared. They turned their attention to it, as the evil queen in flesh stood there.

"Is that the best Snow and her husband could do?" She snarled to Emma's confusion.

"What do you want?" Emma asked, unfearful.

"You of course are Snow's child." She said with a matter of fact tone. This further confused Emma.

"I have nothing to do with a bandit that's not supposed to be queen!" Emma yelled. She honestly did not care who was queen, but having one of the most powerful sorceress here...Regina smiled.

"I'm gonna need your help." Regina said, almost growling but didn't bother Emma.

"What do you need a pirate's help for?" Emma said. Her voice was bold.

"The same reason you want revenge." Regina cut in. Emma's expression soften. She lost someone too.

"What can I do?" Emma asked. The peasant man was cowering in his cage.

"I need you to bring me close to Snow White. Then, I will get you close to Rumplestiltskin." Regina offered. Emma nodded and smiled devilishly. Regina smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

After the queen - more of the ex queen- explained to Emma of how they believe she's their daughter, Regina earned a grin from Emma. It was not hard to get close to them.. Not at all..

"Is there a way... A way to get me to them... Faster?" Emma said, thinking.

"Yes. I can get us there." Regina said. Killian was wearing a worried look.

"I need a way to stop my crew from knowing." Regina smiled at Emma's request; she easily flicked her hand and Killian fell down. She heard other thumps.

"Sleeping spell." Regina muttered. Emma smiled. Her grin was devilishly contagious. Regina returned her with a smile. Emma took the woman's arm so the spell would take both of them. They got surrounded by purple smoke.

-Snow and Charming-

"David. Emma's out there!" Snow said.

"But she's also the pirate that killed Blackbeard." Daivd mumbled.

"We searched all the lands... But never the waters!" Snow said.

"Snow, we will find her." David reassured.

"What if we did not lose her? Would she be this cruel? She won't just walk through the doors David!" Snow pursuited. At that very moment.. So ironically timed Emma stepped through the door. Snow and David gasped. Emma held the tiara. Snow's tiara. Guards then attacked Emma, which Emma easily deflected and rounded, causing more confusion to the guards and king and Queen.

"King David. Queen Snow." She said as she bent down in a bow as the guards scrambled to their feet.

"Guards." David motion for them to leave.

"I know the truth." Emma said. Snow and David both got up to see their daughter.

"Emma..." Snow said as she held her arms open and tears flowing.

"I need to talk to you, alone." Emma said, walking to Snow and putting the tiara on Snow's head. Snow smiled as she and Emma walked to a room. When they closed the door, Emma stood at the door, smiling smugly.

"Regina." Emma whispered, then getting a response with a flash of purple smoke and the queen showed herself. She was near Snow. Snow's face was horrified.

"You can't be my mother. We are the same age." Emma said, holding her hook to Snow's face.

"Well done Emma." Regina offered. Emma took it with a smile.

"Emma.. Regina.. You ca-" Snow started. She was cut short by Regina cutting into Snow's chest and pulling a glowing heart. The two evils in the room smiled.

"Now the true ruler of this land, Regina, can live to her name. The deal." Emma said.

"I will get you there." Regina said, smiling at Emma for her words. Snow was a loss of words. Emma pulled her sleeve to her black leather jacket up. Snow noticed a small word.

Baefire

It was tattooed on her arm. Emma noticed the woman looking at it and hurriedly pulled her sleeve down.

"Ready?" Regina asked the blonde.

"I'm tired of this castle." Emma responded, smiling at the woman and the heart in her hand. Emma grabbed the woman as she flicked her wrist and purple smoke surrounded the two.

They appeared on Emma's ship, Regina then undid the sleeping spell. She gave Emma a map. A ticket into the dark one's castle. They smiled as Regina vanished.

"How long were you gone?" Emma heard a voice behind her. It was Killian.

"An hour?" She suggested. The man finally stepped out the cage to inspect the woman further.

"Aye. Your part of my crew now, love." Emma said, pointing to the door to leave. As they both exited they saw 4 ships, roughly a bit larger than theirs. Misthaven was printed across the sides. They were after Snow's heart. Emma then, thinking inspected Killian's face. Killian had long, black hair along with a clear face, it was obvious that he shaved his face and never cut his hair. Emma ran to the wheel, turning it and going full speed. As she got farther away, a storm was a brew.

"Shit." Emma mumbled to her self.

The storm was full power now. As Emma controlled the ship, a flash of lightning attacked the ship, causing the to break. The crew and Emma were grounded as the ship fell apart. A second flash of lightning, Emma was unable to keep her eyes open.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma woke on shore. Her ship was not whole; it was in many pieces in the water. Emma slowly got up, putting her hand to her head to ease the throb. She saw no one. Her crew must have died..

"No.." Emma said, almost a whisper.

"No!" This time it was stronger. Emma lifted her hands to her face. She gasped upon seeing a bright glow in her palms. She closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head, not believing this. She looked at back her hands. It was gone. Must have been a side effect of the water.. Right?

Emma walked to the edge of the water, picking something up. A message.

" _Hey Emma. It's Bae. I really miss you. I found a place to sleep for now until I get back aboard the Jolly. I just wanted to say that ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ and I love you."_

Emma read the note that Bae wrote when he was selling at the market. Some of the ink had came off from the water. Emma took the soggy note, careful to not rip it. She put it into her pocket. She held back the attempted tears. She turned from the shore and started her way into the woods.

~Hour later~

Emma saw a small town; many people and markets. Emma grabbed a little mirror shard on the ground. She looked at it, seeing that she no longer looked like herself. Her face was full of cuts and she was full of grime. Nobody would believe that she was the infamous Captain Emma. She needed a fake name... Jennifer. That would do. Before dropping the mirror shard, she noticed her once green eyes were gray with sorrow; Her pure blond hair now full of dirt looked dirty blond. She dropped the mirror and walked into the town. She pulled a small bag of gold out. She would need a home. Emma his her hook in some old rags.

Emma walked to a man outside of a home; it was small and he was yelling something.

"Two pieces of gold for this home!" He yelled. Emma took two coins out and put the others away. She handed the man the gold, hoping he wouldn't know who she is.

"Good day, beautiful." The man said, smiling at the woman. The man was fat and grungy. Emma entered the - _her -_ Home. It was empty. It was very small, one room. Had a bed made of straw, a few shelves and a tiny bathroom. Emma longed to be back on her ship already, slowly watching the waves...

Emma couldn't think of anything better of a nice... long... nap.. Emma laid down on the straw, noting how her bed on the Jolly was so much better. But its.. The Jolly... Is gone. So is everyone that was on it except her. Poor Killian. He wasn't even going to be caught up in this mess.. But no..

~11 year later~

Emma was getting ready to the market. She grabbed her coin purse and her basket of cotton as she heard a knock on her door. Emma rarely spoke after the... oh never mind. Emma opened the door to a scruffy-haired boy. He looked around eleven.

"I was wondering if you had f-food." He asked. Emma just directed him in and closed the door when he entered. Emma had long taken her hook off, all she did was tie it in rags and say she lost it to a ogre.

"What's your name, boy?" Emma asked. This was quite crazy, because Emma never spoke.

"Henry." Emma listened, putting the memories of the ship and the baby named.. Henry.

"Where are your parents?" Emma hurriedly asked.. He looks eleven.. Named Henry..

"I don't have any.. I was found on shore. Nobody else was there. Some people took care of me for a while.. Then just left me to the dust when they bored of me." Emma gasped. Could it be?

"Want some apples?" Emma asked. The boy nodded and Emma gave him two, which he hurriedly ate.

"A note was found with me. It said, Henry." He pulled out a note. It was Emma's hand writing. It was, the boy.

"Do you want to live with me?" Emma asked before her mind caught up to what she said. He smiled and looked up.

"Yes!" He ran to Emma, hugging her tightly. She did not know what made her ask; the fact that she was abandon or the fact that she was the cause of him being abandoned.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma smiled.

"Come Henry. We need to get to the market. Sell this cotton." Emma said, holding her basket. He smiled as he ran to her side. They walked out of the home. They walked to the market, getting gasps and looks that the quiet citizen Emm- Jennifer had walked with this child that had begged their home earlier. They walked into the market, and to the tailor who bought Emma's cotton. As they walked home, Henry noted how she never talked. Then Henry spotted a book. He was drawn to it. He learned to read on his own. Emma saw him looking at it. She turned to the man selling it. She pointed at the book labeled Once Upon A Time and handed the man a golden coin. He handed her the book, and Emma passed it to Henry who's eyes lit up.

The two entered their home.

"Why don't you speak?" Henry asked.

"Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a pirate named Captain Emma. She was the captain of the Jolly Roger. One day she stole a child- One with no parents and brought him back to the Jolly. After a big storm, the ship crashed into the land. The captain thought she was the only one alive, so she left and came to this town. She changed her name and the scars hid her face. She thought the child went down with the ship." Emma said. She left out the bad parts.

"Are you Captain Emma?" Henry asked. Emma nodded.

"I stopped being a pirate 11 years ago."

"You... This is great! This would make a great story. My new mother.. A famous pirate.." He exclaimed. Emma chuckled.

"You can't tell anyone." Emma said. He nodded and just smiled.

"If I can't call you a pirate.. Let me call you Mom." He held his hand out for a deal.

"Deal." She took his hand shook it, smiling.

They heard a rough knock on the door. Emma got up to answer it. She out her hood on. She opened the door to see a man with short black hair with blue eyes. He seemed familiar.

"I'm looking for this woman." He held out a scroll, it looked like Emma years ago- Clean blonde locks and a clean, un-scarred face. She tried to keep her eyes down. Last thing she wanted was him to see her eye and know her.

Henry came running to his mother's side.

"She can't speak." He said to the man. He nodded. He starred at the boy a little long that he should of, because he saw his brother's face.

Emma knew who it was. It was Killian. Emma directed him in, and sat him at the table. She motion for Henry to step back and close the door as she pulled out her knife and held it to his neck.

"Killian." She breathed. He looked confused, and sorta scared.

"Who are you?" She lifted the hood from her head and revealed her green eyes and her dirty hair. Her face was heavily scarred.

"Emma?" He asked. She nodded.

"Your parents need you." He said, still scared from the knife pressed to his throat.

"I don't have parents." She said to him, almost a growl.

"Snow White and David." He said. They requested that I find you.

"You want me to believe that?" Emma said.

"Quite frankly, yes." He said.

"Give me a reason to go with you." Emma said.

"They will give you 30,000 gold coins." He said. Emma smiled.

"Henry, come here." She said. He came to his new found mother. She dropped the knife and grabbed a hold of both of them, poofing them into the castle.

"You have magic?" Both boys asked.

"I've had 11 years to learn." She said. She poofed her empty hand, turning the empty space into a hook.

"That's better." Emma said, examining the hook. Killian started walking away.

"Jones. Take me to the king and queen." She growled.

"That won't be needed." They looked up to King David standing about 30 feet infront of them.

"You requested me?" Emma said, showing no respect for the man in front.

"Who's the kid?" He asked.

"My son." She said.

"Lets test that." He said. He smirked.

"Guards." He said. A dozen of guards came out the get the two. Emma summoned her magic, getting fire balls and attacking the two. She poofed Henry onto a balcony attached to the long room. He watched his mother attack the guards. After they were down, David wasn't David; He poofed.

It was Regina.

"Don't worry; it was a test." She said.

"I love my son also." She said as two figures emerged, a man and a child.

"Emma, meet Robin and Roland. My husband and son." Regina said. Love changed her.

"Why does this even matter?" Emma said, poofing her son to her and holding his tightly.

"That test was to see if you had magic." She said.

"And?" Emma snapped.

"Your parents were either true loves or had magic." Regina said.

"You think Snow and David are my parents too?" Emma said voice full of anger.

"Let me prove it." Regina said. She walked to Emma, plucking a hair and looking at Emma then saying a few things.

"If indeed Emma is the daughter of Snow White and David, turn blue." Regina said, preforming the spell.

She dropped the hair, and of course the flask turned blue. Emma gasped. Snow and David came out from a room.

"Daughter." Snow said. Emma looked at the two figures in front of her.

"You are not my parents. I went through _hell. I was... Abused."_

Emma looked at the people standing in front of her. She then felt sick... She lost her air as she fell to the cold hard ground. The air was sucked from her as she heard muffed crys as she slowly let the darkness engulf her.


	7. Chapter 7

" _Emma! Emma!"_ Emma opened her eyes to see that she was on a bed. Everyone had their eyes on her. Emma felt hot and sick.

" **Emma!** " Emma shot up at Snow's voice.

"What.. H-happened?" Emma asked.

"You passed out." Someone said as the memory of earlier flooded her mind, engulfing her every thought.

"Henry.." Emma said. Her son came to her side. She smiled weakly.

"It's hot.." Emma said. Regina poofed her leather jacket off.

"No!" Emma said, split second before her jacket was gone. Her arms were exposed. They had marks of cuts and skin that was pink from old marks. Every one gasped.

Emma did not speak. They understood; She was hurt as a child.

"Emma I'm sorry." Snow said. She hugged her daughter. Emma pushed her away.

"I don't care about you people." Emma said to the King and Queen.

"But Emma, we are your parents." Snow's voice said, almost a plea.

"Not for the 28 years of my life." Emma snapped. Emma moved from the bed. That's when Rumplestiltskin chimed into the room.

"Croc." Emma growled.

"Ok, let me explain something guys. I'm reacting a curse to find my son. You will not remember anything. You-" He pointed to Emma. "Are the only hope to break the curse. So-" He focused his magic to Emma. She was shrunken to a baby. "Are a problem." The group gasped. Rumple smiled. "Just send her through a wardrobe or something."

~15 Years later~

Emma stood in order to the rest of the foster kids as they watched the little girl get into the car with her new parents.

"Don't worry Emma. You will find a home too." The woman said before directing her into the vast building. She walked into her small room. She removed her jacket revealing bruises. Her last foster home wasn't the best.

Emma grabbed her back pack and stuffed it with clothes. She grabbed a few cans stashed away for running. Emma face was red as she hid her book sack. She laid down on her cot, she would need the sleep if she were to run later tonight.

-night-

Emm woke right as the moon crept into the sky. She grabbed her bag as she crept to the door, hurrying out. She closed the door and ran. She didn't stop until she knew they couldn't catch her. She smiled as she opened her bag. She pulled out a blanket the 'Emma' printed on it. She climbed a hill that was overviewing the city. She was only 15. Emma sat on the hill upon the stary night while tightly clutching her blanket. She pulled out a knife from her bag as she cried. She made a slit on her arm. 8 slits were there. Every time she ran a new slit was made. She put the knife away as she let the blood drip. She rested her head down on the grass. She stared into the stars.

"I will have some to love one day." She mumbled. She closed her eyes.

The bright light shone into her eyes as she stood. She grabbed her bag before stealing a car and driving it. She learned years ago on her own. As she drove she was drawn to this sign it said: Storybrooke. She drove into the town before getting out the car. No one would know her here. Emma walked into a diner before sitting down. A man- no.. A boy. Around Emma's age- with black hair walked in and froze; he starred at her. It made her uncomfortable. He ran out and came back with a woman with a pixie cut. She gasped. Emma looked at them with a confused glare. The dropped their gaze and sat at her table.

"Who are you?" Emma said softly.

"Mary Margret and he's Killian." Mary Margret said.

"I'm Em- Jennifer." Cover up name is always safe, right?

She was missing a hand. It was obviously fake because it had no use; looked almost wooden under the glove.

"Where are your parents?" Mary Margert asked. She felt awkward asking her own daughter that.

"I don't ha- I mean they are at home." Emma said. She did not want to go back. Mary Margret knew though.

Another person walked into the diner; blonde hair and baby blue shirt. He hair was in a braid.

"Emma!?" The girl around Emma's age said. Emma stood and ran to hug the girl.

"Elsa?" Emma said they hugged each other.

"Emma guess what!" She said, smiling.

"Hmm?" Emma said, matching her excitement.

"I found a family." Elsa said. Emma smiled.

"Awesome!" She said. She couldn't help feeling jealous.

"Did you find a home too? Is that why you're here?" Elsa asked. Emma's eyes swelled with tears and Elsa pulled her into another hug. Snow and Killian stood watching the reunion.

"Elsa?" Emma said. She looked up to see her face.

"Never mind." Emma said before running out the diner. Emma ran to Mayor's home. She didn't knock; she just stood there. The door opened to see a woman with short black hair.

"Emma?!" She said. Emma looked at her quizzed. "Come inside." The woman said. She hesitated. Emma walked in.

"I'm Regina." She said.

Regina wondered why only she, Snow, and Killian remembered. Well besides Rumple.

"How do you know me?" Emma's anxiety was engulfing her whole.

Regina pulled out a book called Once Upon A Time. Emma looked at her questionably. Emma grabbed the book and flipped through it.

"Fairy tales? That's what you're going with?" Emma asked. Regina look puzzled. Shouldn't have it worked?

Emma started choking. She was having a huge coughing fit. She fell to the floor, deprived of air. She slowly closed her eyes, trying to breathe. Regina dialed 911.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma was rushed into the hospital. She wasn't breathing. Killian, Snow, Elsa, and Regina stood in the waiting room.

"Snow, remember when the curse came I was shrunken to 15?" Killian asked Snow.

"Yes." She said. Her answer was short and simple; obviously scared for her lost daughter's life.

"Is it weird that she's 15 as well?" Killian asked. For some reason he felt nervous. He closed his eyes and remembered her face as a pirate; so beautifully perfect and her eyes gleaming with green. Her eyes were faded and had not the hint of happiness.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked them.

"Code words." Killian answered simply. Elsa smiled akwardly as she walked to the other side of the room.

A nurse walked into the room. Her face was darkened.

"She's gone." She said, sadly. Everyone got up and passed the nurse. Everything for Snow was like slow motion. She saw her daughter laid there, unmoving, unbreathing. Her golden locks were spread out upon the pillow, and her skin was deathly pale. When Killian saw the girl he froze. This sweet girl killed his brother? His chest swelled, he didn't understand; why feel pity for this monster? No not a monster- A girl.

Snow ran to her daughter, weeping along with Elsa. When they left, more of standing at the door frame, Killian walked in. She looked so peaceful.. So beautiful.. A feeling was caught in his mind. 'Kiss her.'

He swoop down and kissed her fore head. A blast of magic engulfed the small room, and likely the town. Magic surrounded them, ages ticking to the right age. Emma gasped for air as her memories pulled back into her mind. Everyone's memories were sucked out of the air.

"What h-happened?" Emma struggled to say. She had memories from both of her life.

"I saved you." Emma heard a voice say. She looked up seeing Jones - Killian Jones- looking at her.

"Girl meets boy, boy charms her, they go out, girl gets hurt." Emma softly mumbled. Killian knew she did not want him to hear, but he did. Emma hurriedly pulled the sleeve to her shirt to expose the word Baefire. Emma softly drifted her fingers on it before Snow came running in. 'Why were they the same age..?' The question drugged her mind. She them snapped into reality. She stood, and she ran. She pushed everyone out the way.

She ran into the woods. She climbed a tree, a tactic she learned from her past- and climbed until she knew she wouldn't be found.

She watched Killian bound into the woods.

"Emma please!" He yelled.

"The scariest part is letting go, Emma!" He yelled. He fell to his knees before she opened his mouth again.

"Emma- I lost someone too. Milah. She's not my darkest secret. My darkest secret is that I never thought I could let her go- I loved her." She listened closely. His voice was a whisper almost. What he said next changed something in Emma.

 _"The sound of the blue. The sound of the night. The sound of the waves, flickering in the night. As the sun settled low, no dangerous foe."_ He sung. It was Emma's song. Emma then softly joined him.

 _"Just a orange, yellow and purple glow painted across the sky."_ She closed her eyes as they sing the verse together. Faintly, but beautiful he heard Emma's voice. They stopped and Emma hoped down from her tree. Killian saw her and ran to her side.

"Emma!" He yelled. Emma had fallen down from the tree and was now promptly laying flat, clearly unconscious. Killian scoped her up into his arms as he brought her back to the hospital. She stirred when he neared the hospital. She jumped out of his arms.

"No no no." Emma said. She took his hand and they walked back into the forest, where Emma had fallen. She pushed him down flat on his back before tackling him. She had her face inches from his, and her falling hair created a little booth surrounding them. She bent her head lower, kissing him. She closed her eyes. When she pulled away, he looked into her eyes. It had its color back. Gleaming with green. Then Emma hurriedly stood. She stiffened;

"Where's Henry?" She said to Killian.

"Regina has him." Killian said, still on his back. Emma turned heel before running to the mayor's home.

Before Emma could knock Henry came running out. She hugged him tightly, whispering 'Henry.'

"I missed you, kid." Emma said.

"Me too." He replied. Killian came huffing behind her.

"Damn Swan. Your one hell of a runner." He said. Emma turned to see him huffing. She giggled. She fucking giggled. She was never this happy. She was too happy- something was up.

A huge crack happened. The trio looked up, and of course something would happen. Emma Swan wasn't permitted to be happy. A shadow - a black shadow appeared. He flew straight to Emma, pulling her arm and them going up, she heard screams from Henry and Killian as she struggled with the shadow. It pulled her up, higher until they were no longer in Storybrooke, they were in Neverland.

Emma was here before. She knew the familiar sea- sented air and heavy smell of Dream Shade. Emma is dropped before Pan.

"What do you want, Pan." Emma enragedly said.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I need your son. He has the heart of the truest believer, and having you here will just lure him. Pan said wickedly. He lifted his hand and blew poppy powder at her face, causing her to uncontrollably black out.

Emma woke. She was in chains. Her drugged mind slowly cleared up.

"PAN." She screamed. She used her magic, breaking the chains and stormed after Pan. Pan was dancing along with the lost boys as Emma picked her hand up, catching his neck and lifting him up. He yelled; trying to use magic which failed. Emma was so nonchalant as she crushed his throat, squeezing the life out of him. She dropped the ragdoll body as the boys looked at her, petrified and confused. They scurried off. Emma then realized what she just did; killed someone. She dropped to her knees as she attempted to convince herself that it was for Henry's sake. Emma stood, shook her blonde hair from her face as she paced around Pan's dead body.

"You did well Emma." She heard a voice say.

"Who's there?" Emma yelled.

"I'm in you head." The voice said again.

"I'm going mad." Emma said as she brought her hands to her had and shook it. Closing her eyes and clenched fist, she screamed.

"Emma, calm down." The voice said again.

"What should I do?" Emma said. The voice cracked.

"Get off the island." It said.

"How?" Emma yelled, frustrated.

"Pan's shadow." It said, voice almost evil- no.. Wicked. She must sound like a mad man right now. The voice was a female, sounding wicked.

"I must trap it." Emma muttered. She laughed, this was insanity.

"Or just grab it." The voice said.

"No more Pan mean I can control it." Emma said.


End file.
